chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adaire Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best
Adaire Meena Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the third daughter and sixth child of Nyasia Firelock-Reddan and Mick Crinamorte-Best. She will be half type two vampire, one quarter type one vampire and one quarter werewolf. She will possess the additional ability of Apportation. Appearance Adaire will have dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. She will normally wear her hair loose and long. She will have a relatively light skin tone, and will be 5'11 in height when fully grown, with a slim build. Her taste in clothes will include rich colours and textures, and a lot of bright ethnic patterns and designs. In her wolf form, she will have mainly white fur with black and grey on her back. Abilities Adaire will possess enhanced physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and agility. Her senses will also be more advanced than any human's, and they will enable her to detect and track other supernatural beings. She will heal rapidly from any injury. Due to her naturally high body temperature, she will also never become ill, and will be immune to coldness, alcohol and all drugs. She will mature rapidly as a child and will then become immortal. She will be able to shift into a wolf form, and will share a telepathic connection with the remnants of her paternal family's former pack. She will be venomous, meaning that she will be able to poison werecreatures and turn humans into type one vampires. However, she will only be immune to her own venom, not that of other vampires. She will also possess the ability of Apportation. She will also be able to transport people and objects from place to place. When she does so, the person or object will disappear surrounded by light, and will reappear in a new location in the same light. At first, she will only be able to transport them a short distance, and will need to see both the object and its destination, but she will overcome these limitations when she is physically around 10. She will find the ability easier if she names or gestures at the object or person. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Father - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Brothers - Richie, Caden, Bryce and Niall Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best *Sisters - Breanna, Phoebe and Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best She will become a member of the Firelock Coven. Although she will not join a wolf pack, she will still retain a telepathic connection with the other werewolves in her father's family. History & Future Etymology Adaire is a Gaelic name meaning "oak grove". Her middle name, Meena, is Sanskrit meaning "fish" or "Pisces", and is the name of a daughter of the goddess of the dawn. It can also be derived from the Germanic name Wilhelmina, meaning "will, desire" and "helmet, protection". Her surname of Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her surname of Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "red" as well as "reed". The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and her vampirism, or the "fire" in Firelock. Her surname Crinamorte means "death ridge" in Italian, while Best means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Werewolves